ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Fabulam, in ventum
A little side story to Hi Vere Venti Fortunae? that I wrote up to explain a certain character's backstory without having to go into a Backstory/Flashback Arc. Though I still might have an arc like that... maybe A Tale About a Rabbit Once, there was a Rabbit who was born to a pair of Tigers. The Tigers tried to raise the Rabbit to be like them, to be fierce and strong, but they failed for it was not in the Rabbit's nature. The Rabbit then went to be with his own kind, with the other Rabbits in the Meadow. There, he made many friends and he lived there happily learning the ways of the Rabbit. Then, one day, the Rabbit found a Rat in the Warren where the Rabbit and his friends lived. Instead of punishing the Rat, which many others may've done for the Rat was trespassing, the Rabbit decided that he wanted to be friends with the Rat. The Rat, in thanks, taught the Rabbit how to gather information like the Rat. The Rabbit found this interesting and found a way to use the Rat's lesson to better himself. With this learning the Rabbit decided to go to the homes of the other animals and see if there were things he could learn from them, to better himself. The first place the Rabbit went was to the Pit where the Snakes lived. There he learned of the Viper's poisons and how to make antidotes. The Viper didn't know. The Rabbit then learned the Python's constricting grasps and how to free himself from them. The Python didn't know. He also learned the secrets of the Cobra. The Cobra didn't know. Then the Rabbit went to the mountains where the Rams lived. He learned to be as sure-footed as the Rams, though he chose not to learn how to attack like the Rams but he did learn how to avoid the Rams' attacks. The Rams didn't know. The Rabbit then went to the homes of all the other animals. He learned from the Ox, who was the studiest of all the animals. He learned from the Monkey, who always had the most fun. He learned from the Dog how to track and how to avoid being tracked. He learned from the Boar, who was the most stubborn. He learned from the Rooster and the Horse. None of them knew that the Rabbit was there, learning from them. The only homes that the Rabbit hadn't gone to yet were the homes of the Ferocious Tigers and the Proud Dragons. Then the Rabbit went. He went first to the Forest where the Tigers lived. He learned what little he had not been taught by the Tigers who raised him. The Tigers didn't know. Finally he found his way to the Sky, where the Dragons lived. He learned the secrets of the Dragons. After the Rabbit learned from all of the animals, there was a game. It was an anual game. All the animals got together to play. But the Rabbit did not like this game, for in the game, everyone fought. The Tigers and the Dragons always won the game, for they were the strongest. But this time was different. While the Rabbit hated this game, he played. He played and used some of everything he learned from the others. The other animals, of course, recognized their secrets. They saw their knowledge being used against them. And the other animeals were all mad. All but the Rats, who applauded the Rabbit for using their teachings; the other Rabbits, for they were always easy-going and never took the game quite as seriously; and almost strangely, the Tigers, for they welcomed all styles to the game, though there were some Tigers who were still angry. The Rabbit did not care that the others were mad. But to keep the peace between all the animals, the Rabbit left his home in the Meadow and his home in that Land. His friend, the Rat, told him before he left that all the other animals agreed to forget about the Rabbit and that year's game. But the Rats wouldn't. The Rabbit would be remembered. The Rabbit then said "When you remember me, simply remember me as 'The Rabbit' for if nothing else, my name should be forgotten here. And, once my name is forgotten, maybe I can return." "I will seek you out, Rabbit, my friend, when that time comes." the Rat said. And that was the last time the two saw each other. The Rabbit now wondered the World, to find a place where he could live peacefully and happily until he could return home. The Rabbit, after much wandering, found a place to stay and now waits for that promised day, when the Rat will seek him out and bring him back to his home in the Meadow. Trivia *fabulam, in ventum translates from latin as "a story in the wind" Category:Hi Vere Venti Fortunae?